No Place Like Home
by Rioghna
Summary: Aliens in Cardiff? Just another day at Torchwood, but with the reopening of Torchwood London impending, visiting aliens in the hub, what's a little family crisis?  Continue post CoE series Time and Again.  J/I of course.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Another in my series, starting with Time and Again, and Second Chances, post CoE fix story. This was betad by the eve patient Orion and helped along by HPattskyn. Please enjoy, read and review, it keeps the muse happy.

It was a fairly ordinary February in Cardiff, well, ordinary by Torchwood standards. Jack was in the conference room entertaining the five Lorisians, the remaining passengers on a ship that Jack had helped more or less crash land near the Brecons. Ianto had just made up a tray of coffee after establishing, with the help of their medic, that it would do them no harm.

The Lorisians were humanoid, though taller and thinner than the average human, the shortest of them was the medic, about Jack's height and they explained that it was rare, earning her the familiar name that translated as "Shorty. Except for the height they could almost pass for human, if humans came with burgundy skin, and eyes the colour of coal with startling silver pupils slit like a cats. Their hair ranged from white to black with various shade of grey in between but apparently not related to age, like humans. Torchwood had got an SOS from them three days ago, and while Jack had managed to teleport about to help them land, more or less, the ship was a lost cause. The engine had blown, taking the engineer with it, and the remains were hidden now in a Torchwood storage facility on the edge of Newport.

Fortunately Jack spoke some of their language and they spoke enough standard for the translation program to handle the rest. In fact one of them, Ianto wasn't sure what his function was exactly, had volunteered to help get their language into the database. They had managed to get a message away but it would be some months before a rescue ship could get here. Meanwhile, Ianto was left trying to figure out what to do with them. "Coffee, everyone," Ianto announced as he set the tray down on the table. Short of being either culturally or metabolically incapable of handling cows milk, he wasn't sure which, they were making due with non dairy creamer and working through a variety of alternatives. So far, soy was a hit with two of them but almond apparently tasted like something that was untranslatable and he wasn't sure from their reaction he wanted to know.

"Jack?" Gwen called over the comm. system as he was getting settled with his own coffee. Gwen was getting a little big for field work and was filling his chair behind the tourist desk. "You have a visitor."

"Is it important? I'm a little busy…"

"It's your daughter," she said.

"Excuse me," Jack said immediately. "Gwen, send her down. I'm sorry," he explained to the visitors. "A family matter." What he didn't say was how frightened he was. Things were better now than they had been in years, but it wasn't like Alice to drop by unannounced unless it was something desperately important.

"We understand," the leader, Marin, said graciously with a hint of approval, her answer slightly delayed by the translation circuits. "Family must take precedent when there is no urgent matter." Jack made a formal gesture of appreciation before rushing out of the room to meet Alice at the elevator.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter? The kids…" he said as he reached to hug his little girl.

"The kids are fine, they're with Rhi. We drove down for Micah's birthday."

"Yeah, Ianto and I were going to try to get by, at least for dinner. So, as glad as I am to see you, you don't usually come by here. I can't remember the last time you were in the hub."

"I can. It was when I ran away. I must have been twelve, thirteen?"

"Exactly, so, what's the matter?" Alice looked around, almost as if she was afraid of something. Jack put an arm reassuringly around her and led her to his office and into a chair. "Now, what's going on?"

"It's Joe," she said quietly. She was trying to stay calm, but her fear was visible.

"What's that bastard done?" Jack said. Instantly he was alert, angry with himself. He'd slacked off on monitoring his daughter's useless ex-husband after he'd left the country. Mostly he'd figured that the man had been smart enough to stay away and since he showed no sign of being interested in his ex-wife or his children, Jack was just as happy to leave him there.

"It's…he's back. He went to Stephen's school, told them he'd come to pick him up but he's not authorised. Then Joe spoke to him out in the play yard, told Stephen that he'd come back to take him to live with him. Stephen was really upset, Dad, Joe's not sent him so much as a birthday card in years."

"It's not going to happen, full stop."

"Dad, I want… I don't know what I want, but I don't need you to fix this for me, I just need advice, maybe some help. Just yesterday I got these," she handed him the papers.

"He's challenging the custody order?" Jack said, looking at the papers in confusion.

"Yes, he says I'm an unfit parent," she cried. Jack pulled her to him, holding her close and whispering meaningless nonsense into her hair in much the way he had when she was a child. She stopped crying slowly and Jack handed her an old fashioned handkerchief from his pocket. Alice smiled just a little. Only her father would still carry a handkerchief starched with military precision.

"He's trying to get at you, that's all, rattle you. Listen, it's not going to happen."

"Don't do anything, Dad, I don't…"

"We'll play it within the system for now, at least let me help get you a solicitor? I can afford it. We will see from there, but if he tries anything, I'm not going to promise I won't do something to make him regret it."

Alice nodded. Her mother had her reasons but in the back of her mind, she had always known that her Dad would be there for her. "Thanks, Dad."

"Alice, I've just got you back, in my life, with Ianto and all, I feel like I've got a real family again for the first time since your mother left. I have hope and I'm not letting him jeopardise that."

Alice smiled though there were still tears in her eyes. Her Dad was still the hero he'd been when she was little. Yes, knowing he would outlive her was a little frightening but on the other hand, should anything happen to her, he'd be there for the kids, even for their kids. That was pretty wonderful.

"Excuse me, Sir," Ianto said, knocking then sticking his head in the door. "Commander Johnson and John Hart are back and the Lorisian…"

"I should go, I don't know what I thought…"

"No, don't, Rhi will be fine and the kids are probably having a blast. Come and meet our latest resident aliens. They'll be honoured. Then we can talk. I'll do anything to help, at least what ever you'll allow. I won't even threaten him without clearing it with you first."

"Alright, Dad," she agreed, still looking a little doubtful. Jack was trying to look innocent, something that didn't work with anyone who was even slightly known to him.

"Give me just a second, Ianto can start researching and I'll introduce you," he said, stepping back to speak to Ianto. "I want everything on Joseph Carter, DOB is in the computer along with the basics, then find me the best solicitor you can, make arrangements with Alice."

"And have the bill sent to you, yes. I will get Lois up on his movements as well."

"Do you think…"

"I'm sure, but weren't you staying out of all this?"

"I am, but I want all the facts, just in case."

"We can always arrange to have him audited by Inland Revenue."

"Good idea, we'll save it for later," he agreed, patting his lover on the back and returning to where his daughter was looking around the large space.

"Don't think you've done much with the place. I'm pretty sure that is the same couch you had the last time."

"No, I'm almost certain Ianto replaced it the last time the place got blown up. Come on, Alice, meet our visitors." There was a cry and a shape swooped from overhead.

"What?"

"Pterodactyl. Come on, I'll introduce you to her later."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-More story, despite computer problems, the usual thanks, to Orion and HPattskyn, for the beta and encouragement. Hope you enjoy.

Alice enjoyed meeting Marin and the Lorisian contingent. She tried not to be too awed. Apparently introducing your family was a great sign of respect in their culture. "This is your offspring, Captain Jack?" Marin had asked curiously and she could see the question, probably her age, she thought a little self consciously.

"She is," he said. "And I have the honour of two descendants from her line."

"A great honour then. Do not think me indelicate but you introduced the young male as your partner. I did not think…" she paused and the translation caught up while she looked for the right words. Fortunately Jack caught on more quickly than the translation circuits.

"No, her mother has gone beyond some years ago. It is not possibly here and now for Ianto and I to increase our descendants naturally together."

"Then the one upstairs, Gwen, she is not your…" Whatever it was, the translation balked but Jack, trying desperately not to laugh, understood.

"No, no, she is married to another, bonded, though she and her husband are…" Once again the translation failed but this time Marin and the rest of the Lorisians were the ones nodding their understanding and approval. "I explained that Gwen and Rhys are, for lack of a better word, essentially adopted members of our extended clan line. "

"Sounds about right," Ianto said. "Though I draw the ling at claiming Janet, or John Hart for that matter," he said, hearing Jack's ex on the main floor.

"So there were five of us, naked and this…" John's voice came in clearly through the open door, as Jack went out onto the walkway.

"We've got guests, come up," he said

"I'll tell the rest later," John promised, heading for the stairs, Commander Johnson and Rhys behind him.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I could tell them about that time on Pollax…"

"All right, all right, so who are these vis…" he said, taking a step onto the walkway and pausing as he looked through the glass. "Oh, Lorisians," John said. "Jack, can we…"

"Which of the major clans did you piss off or should I ask, how many and when?" John pulled Jack aside for a quick, huddled conference in a different language. After a moment, Jack nodded and they rejoined the rest.

Jack did the introductions and a relatively subdued John Hart nodded, before excusing himself to get cleaned up. But Rhys was a big hit, even though Alice wasn't sure how much either side understood. She checked her watch and signalled her father, who made their excuses and came out with her.

"I think I'll have to take a rain check on that pterodactyl, I really should be getting back to Rhiannon's."

"Why don't you stay the night? I'll have Ianto get you all a room."

"I don't know, Dad, I really…"

"You know it'll be late and the kids will be tired. A good night's sleep will make the drive easier." She considered, really considered this time, trying to get beyond the habit of rejecting what her father wanted out of hand. She wasn't looking forward to the drive and Rhiannon had invited Lucy and Stephen to sleep over. A night of peace and quiet after this past week sounded really good actually.

"Only if it's not too much trouble…" she said. "But I have no clothes."

"Leave it to me."

"Dad, I…"

"Please?" After all that had passed between them, how could she possibly resist? Of course, she realised exactly where her children got that look from.

"Alright, I'll stay, but don't go overboard, OK?" she said. She wasn't sure how she'd come to this new place with her father, but one look at the pleasure on his face was enough to convince her she was doing the right thing.

The Lorisians had gone back to their temporary quarters, still trying to adjust to the different cycle. Rhys had headed after Alice to talk to his wife while John Hart and Johnson went to check the next lot of equipment, arguing genially about loading now versus tomorrow morning. Jack was just sitting down with Ianto to clear the pile of paperwork necessary to get them to Ianto's sister's for the pizza party when Gwen called down.

"Jack, I don' want you to get upset now…" she said cautiously. It was never a good start with her boss. "Turn on the CCTV outside on the Plas." Ianto immediately bent to the task. It didn't take long for them to see the issue.

"That bastard! I'll cut his balls off this time," Jack said, starting to rise, but Ianto restrained him. He knew that Jack would overpower him easily but all he needed was enough time to get his brain working.

"Jack, Andy's on his way, he'll take care of it without blowing our cover," Gwen said urgently. As she spoke, they saw Rhys stroll up on the Plas, casual like. Ianto hit the volume on the directional microphones.

"Everything all right, Miss?" he asked, walking over to where Alice was clearly distressed, the man more or less identified by Jack as her ex was holding her by the arm while she tried to pull away. If she hadn't forgotten everything her mother taught her, she could escape easily, but not without bigger trouble.

"Mind your own business, why don't you?" Joe growled at him.

"Man accosting a lady on the doorstep of me wife's job, I'd say that was me business, Mate. Why don't you just let the lady go?" They could see the panda car pull into view in the background and DS Andy Davidson step out, putting his hat on as he did, looking very official and correct.

"Now, what's the problem here?" he said, acting as if he knew none of them.

"No problem, Officer. Just trying to have a word with my wife when this bloke…"

"That's ex-wife, and let go of me," Alice said pulling away. "He accosted me after I came out of the kiosk and started yelling at me. When I tried to leave, he grabbed me. This gentleman was kind enough to offer help."

Andy nodded, pulling out a notebook and turned to Rhys. "That what you saw?"

"Yeah, came out, saw him yellin' and trying to drag 'er off."

"Well then…"

"Ask her what she's doing here, then? She's come down with my kids from London while we're having a custody dispute and what's she need the tourist bureau for then?"

"Followin' her then, were you?" Andy said, disapprovingly, making more notes and looking at Joe as if he'd just crawled out of the sewer.

"No, it's not… she's the one…"

"If you must know, I brought the kids down to a friend's birthday party."

"And the tourist kiosk?" he demanded.

"Rhiannon's brother manages it, she needed to confirm some plans for tonight. I'm Cardiff born and hadn't been down since the redevelopment so I offered to play messenger."

"Tha'd be Ianto Jones, then?" Andy said.

"He your new boyfriend?" Joe spat.

"Not likely," Rhys said to that, swallowing a laugh and Andy just smiled.

"What's your name, sir?" he said, looking at Joe. "And can I see your driving license and identity card?"

"Joe Carter, and what do you need that for?"

"We have stalking laws in this country, Mr. Carter, and while I might not have enough to arrest you, I am going to put in a report, just in case you don't take my advice to heart. Now, if you would accompany me to my car, I'll try to get this done quickly. Sir, you're willing to be a witness?" he asked Rhys. Only in the cameras could they see the wink.

"'course."

"Mrs… is it still Carter?"

"At the moment," Alice said, icily, following his gesture and Joe's string of curse and complaints, finally cut off only when Andy got sick of them and threatened to run him in for disruption of the peace and public nuisance.

Jack was torn. He knew it was better for them all that he didn't run out and defend her. She'd not have thanked him and it would set their somewhat precarious relationship back. Then there was the issue of Joe himself. He'd met Jack once when they first started getting serious, when he could have passed for an exceptionally young looking late 40's, even a well preserved 50's, not difficult to explain. The second time had been in a dark side street when he'd explained in no uncertain terms what continuing to harass his daughter would mean to his continued health and well being. That had been five years ago, and it was dark, but he didn't think the man was that stupid. The problem with not aging or aging at a glacially slow pace or whatever it was he was doing, was eventually people started to notice. Plus the fact that Joe knew she didn't have a brother. Hell, the man probably thought that five years later Jack would no longer be capable of threatening him. If Joe wasn't careful, he would find out otherwise, Jack thought with grim satisfaction.

Ianto released his arm, though the look on the younger man's face showed much the same thoughts. "She's fine, see, and without blowing our cover, getting her angry with you, or having to hide a body that would ruin our chances of making the party tonight." Jack nodded and accepted the situation with more or less good grace.

"I want surveillance on him from this moment on. CCTV will only give us so much, I need to…"

"I've got it," a voice said over the com. "Been monitoring, Johnson and I are on the Plas, we'll follow and get a bug on his car. Him too if I can manage it. He's not seen either of us."

"Don't get caught, John," Jack said. "And thanks."

"No chance, and don't mention it. Really, don't. Got me reputation to think of." They continued monitoring as Andy walked him to his car and waited while he pulled out, followed at a discreet distance by Johnson's completely nondescript blue Ford.

Alice thanked both of them but refused Rhys' suggestion that she go back below for a cuppa in favour of getting back to the party and the children. Just before she got into her car, she turned to the CCTV camera and mouthed a silent, "Thanks, Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- More story, thanks to Orion and HPattskyn, for the beta and encouragement.

Jack parked the SUV on the street, and they unloaded. There were a few local kids hanging out on the corner trying to look cool, but seeing the two of them get out, they immediately turned their attention elsewhere. They had learned their lesson the last time they'd tried their little trick with the SUV. Having been warned, Jack put the alarm through to his wrist strap and, after they'd broken in, he'd locked the doors, windows, and the engine, and just left them stuck there until they felt like leaving some hours later. After a warning that next time he would have them nicked, he'd let them go. Apparently the experience had put them off joy riding for a bit, at least in that car.

Ianto watched them slope off while they carried their gifts up to Rhiannon's house. Johnny opened the door on a scene of chaos the likes of which Ianto had not seen since a crate of those spidery-mice things (he'd made a note to ask the Doctor what they were the next time he was around, once the end of the world had been averted, again) had been dumped on them by UNIT and gotten loose in the hub. One of the figured separated with a cry from the pandemonium and shot at Jack like a cannon. "Uncle Jack, Uncle Jack," Lucy shouted above the din as her Grandfather swept her up in his arms. "You made it, I told Mum you would."

"It was a near thing, but we made it," he said, kissing her hair and setting her back down.

"Uncle Ianto," she cried, turning to him with a hug of his own. He wasn't quite sure how he'd suddenly become 'Uncle Ianto' but apparently the kids had worked it out. He returned the hug as well before she waded back into the fray.

"How many of them are there?" He asked Johnny. The lounge was all over kids and they spilled though the open doors into the garden.

"Not sure, Mate," he said, shaking hands with both of them and helping with the gifts. "The four, yours and ours, the rest are Micah's friends from school or the estate. Plus, Davy's got a couple more friends over so he don't go mental, they're over in the field playin' football." Rhiannon came down at that moment.

"Well, don't just stand there like a couple of lumps. Johnny, time to pick up the pizzas. Ianto, you go get the boys, they're over in the field, you know the one, behind the old community centre," she said, only stopping long enough to give her brother a peck on the cheek, and Jack as well. "Oh, Jack, let me take those, presents go with the cake after tea. Alice's outside, keepin' an eye on them, if you want to join her." Ianto rolled his eyes. He got put to work; Jack got treated like a guest.

"What can I do to help?" Jack asked, reminding Ianto of just why he loved him.

"Could you help to get this lot outside, and keep 'em off the table?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he said, with a cheeky salute. "Alright you lot…" he said in his best parade ground voice. He had them organised before Ianto was out the door.

When Ianto got back with the boys (who had also introduced him as Uncle Ianto so it was definitely decided), Johnny had got back with the pizza and Jack was getting the little girls sat at the table. Ianto just rolled his eyes. Regardless of age, Jack had a way with the female of the species, or any species, come to it. Micah had on a paper tiara, announcing herself to the world as the birthday girl, and was thoroughly enjoying her position at the centre of attention. The boys were having theirs inside with Johnny, since both groups were still at the age of finding the opposite sex 'gross' with the addition that the girls were younger and therefore beneath notice as babies.

Alice and Rhiannon, along with another parent who Ianto hadn't been properly introduced to, handled the feeding, while he and Jack sat down and watched. Jack wasn't as tired as Ianto expected him to be; the children seemed to have renewed his energy rather than depleted it. But that was Jack, weevil hunt or gaggle of children; it wasn't physical activity that exhausted him. Besides, he was good with them. Ianto wondered after this afternoon, did Jack want more children? Did he? When he'd been with Lisa, they had discussed it in very abstract terms, and he'd rather figured they would come in time, along with all the other bits. Then when he'd taken up with Jack, ok, actually he'd been more concerned with the thought that he was sleeping with a man, not to mention his boss, to think about much else at all. Now he wondered. Since Christmas, Jack had brought up getting a place, not necessarily completely moving out of the hub, but somewhere that, once they were up to strength, they could go to be alone, somewhere to have family over that didn't involve rearranging the furniture. Of course, every time he brought it up, Ianto put him off 'til after they had London sorted and had hired at least three people.

"What kind of pizza do you two want?" Alice asked, breaking into his thoughts.

Jack's daughter brought them both paper plates and then joined them. "There is a bag for you in the car," Ianto told her between bites. "Just the essentials, as promised."

"Thank you. David asked if Stephen could stay too, since Lucy is, so I'll have the night to myself."

"Good thing that we've booked you in at the St. Daffyd, then." Not but what they had expected that when he made the reservation.

"Oh, Da…Jack," she said, catching herself.

"Nothing to do with me," he said, raising his hands innocently and almost losing his plate.

"We occasionally have to put up guests, we have a special relationship with them," Ianto explained. "Besides, after the incident, we thought it best to put you somewhere he'd either not look or if he did… as I said, we have a special relationship. You're listed under 'Glynnis Jones', I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, thank you, both of you, and for this afternoon, Andy was brilliant."

"That was all Gwen," Jack admitted. "I'd have liked to take credit but Ianto was sitting on me, trying to prevent me from going up there and nailing him to the water tower by his balls."

"Don't think that was easy, either," Ianto said dryly. "Especially when all I wanted to do was hold the nails."

"Well, thank you both, and Gwen and Rhys, he distracted him enough to give me a little breathing room to think up a story."

"No need, you're family," Ianto surprised even himself by saying, he might have said more, but Rhiannon's voice issued from the kitchen with orders that galvanized them all.

"Ok, Ianto, enough sitting about, get me a large bin liner from the kitchen, get cleaned up for presents and cake, and tell that lot inside to get out 'ere. They can put up wit' each other long enough for cake an' ice cream. An' I'll not be cleanin' chocolate out of me rug… You too, Johnny Davies," she shouted through the door. Whatever else was said about his sister, no one would consider her shy and retiring.

Things were settling down when Jack's wrist started beeping and it could only be one person. For all that they had given John Hart a comm. and a cell phone and taught him how to use it, he still preferred the wrist strap for direct contact with Jack. Excusing themselves, the two of them went inside.

"'bout time, thought I was going to get the machine," John Hart said from his holographic projection, looking out of place in the middle of Rhia's very normal lounge.

"Well?" Jack said. He'd lost his easy going demeanour, all business again, especially where his daughter's safety was concerned.

"Got both him an' the car. He'll never shake them. I also took a body print, which I am sending to your strap."

"Care to tell him the rest," Johnson said, from behind him, her arm hanging incongruously in the frame.

"What did you do, John? And does it have anything to do with that spectacular bruise you've acquired since you left?"

"Well, it's like this, he stopped to fill the car, the usual sort of thing. Looked like he was leaving, to tell the truth, but that means nothing, you know. So when he went to the gents, I followed 'im."

"Tell me you didn't proposition my ex-son in law in a petrol station lavatory." Ianto wasn't sure whether Jack was appalled or amazed.

"Yeah, got one of those tiny dermals on him when he took a swing at me, but it did effect my ability to duck. You were right about this century, Jack, so repressed. Some blokes just don't know how to take a compliment. Not that I would, you understand, unless it'd been necessary. Even if he wasn't the lovely Alice's ex and an arsehole, he's not my type."

"What, he's still breathing, isn't he?" Ianto said, only slightly under his breath.

"Oi, I've got standards, Eyecandy. Besides, I'm leashed, completely domesticated these days, one woman man, me," he said reaching out for Johnson, at least they assumed that from the arm that smacked him. What was between he and Johnson was something Ianto really didn't want to give too much thought to either.

"Alright, enough, we have to get back…"

"Yeah, already given Lois the frequencies for both, I'll patch a way for the hub's computer to read it, as well as London, and I'm transmitting them to you right now."

Jack did something with the wrist strap and nodded. "Thanks, I've got it. This way I can set up proximity, should he decide to change his mind. Now go get some down time. There's that other load to go to London tomorrow."

"Don't need to tell me twice. I've got plans…" Jack cut the hologram off mid-smirk.

"I don't think we needed the details," he said.

"I could certainly do without," Ianto said as Jack leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Alright you two, leave off and get out 'ere," Johnny said, poking his head in. Based on his usually gormless expression, he'd not seen anything and the two of them walked back into the garden where Rhia had everything running like a well-oiled machine, the presents lined up neatly. Alice and the other woman, Moiré, were lining up plates for cake. The boys were mostly huddled in a corner, trying not to act like they were paying attention.

"We could have used her during the war," Jack whispered to Ianto.

"Which one?"

"Choose," Jack said with a shrug as Rhia motioned for silence as Micah gave serious consideration to the cake and her wish.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N—Hope people are still reading, and I am trying to get back to regular posting. Please enjoy, read and review.

After the prerequisite singing and ceremonious blowing out of the candles, Micah starts in on presents while Alice presided over the butchering of the cake. Jack was pressed into service passing out plates, and Ianto was put in charge of seeing the paper made it into the bin bag, again. It seemed to be going well until something broke out among the boys.

Jack was the first to move, across the yard in seconds, he reached down and came up with two boys, one in each hand. "Get off me, Fag," the one shouted. David, the third boy in the initial scuffling came off the ground looking like he was perfectly willing ton continue the fight and Stephen, still squirming in his grandfather's grip opened his mouth but closed it as he caught sight of Jack's face.

"That's enough of that language," Jack said sternly. He set the boys down on the ground and separated them from the rest. "You three, inside on the settee, now and not a word," he barked. The one looked like he was going to say something else but whatever he saw made him change his mind.

"Don't mind 'im, Jack, gets if from 'is Da, whose not but a loud mouth who spends 'alf his time down the pub spoutin' off," Johnny said quietly. "Best we go talk to 'em, yeah?" Ianto was a little surprised, his brother in law was the first to take the mickey with them when he found out. But then Johnny had always been one to speak first and think after, and lately he had seemed to come around.

"Sure you want me…"

"Someone's got to straighten 'im out, better it be both of us. 'e don't know what 'e's talking about and you're the best for that."

"Alright, enough of that nonsense," Ianto said, collecting everyone's attention. "Presents to open. Don't want the ice cream to melt." The focus instantly returned to the more important business of presents and food.

Inside, the three boys were on the settee. The one Jack didn't know was on one side, while it seemed that Stephen and David had fought over who got the other end.

"Alright then, someone want to explain wha' happened out there?" Johnny said impatiently. Instantly all three of them had something to say.

"Enough," Jack barked, interrupting them. "One at a time, David, you start."

"Best be good too, disruptin' your sister's birthday party. Best believe your Mam'll 'ave somethin' to say 'bout this." David blanched a little at the thought, as did Stephen, the other boy just smirked. "Think that's funny do you, Donny Jackson? Don't think your Mam'll be thrilled when I tell 'er. Regardless of what kind of sh…rubbish yer Da's spouting this week, she'll not have it." The boy thus identified thought about that for a moment, before starting to look worried.

"David."

"Everything was fine, then Donny said…" David paused, clearly deciding if repeating what was said was going to mean more trouble. "He insulted you and Uncle Ianto," he said finally, having decided on discretion.

"So you decided to correct him with your fists?" Jack said, still calm.

"Nah, Davy told him to shut his stupid god on account of he din't know nothing 'bout anything and was just repeatin' 'is stupid Dad," Stephen said, coming to his defense. "Then Donny threw the punch and called Davy a…"

"Alright, I think we get the picture. You know that was not the right way to handle it?" Jack said. Both boys nodded but Donny looked defiant.

"I don' 'ave to listen to you, yer not my Da' and anyway yer just a…"

"Not another word, less you want me to take you home right now, and 'ave you explain it to yer Mam. You know she don't 'old wit what 'e's spoutin. He's a right to 'is opinion, 'e's an adult. Still, you shouldn't go round parrotin' 'im when you don't know what's what. Best to find out what you believe yerself, otherwise people are goin' to thing you don't know your own mind."

"But he says that they're twisted, and again' the Bible, ruinin the country, and besides they do things to kids, make 'em like them," he finished, eyeing David and Stephen suspiciously.

"Uncle Jack ain't no pedo," David said dismissively. "We learned 'bout them in school when they came and talked 'bout it. Them kind, they ain't like that, they like kids, not other blokes."

"Against the Bible, is it now?" Johnny said, getting around slowly. "An when was the last time yer Da was seen in Chapel, I'd like to know? The rest, well, it's like Davy says, they ain't done nothing to you, 'ave they? An' as for the country, Jack's a bloody veteran, served in the Air Force, defendin' the country."

"Listen kid, do you know what any of that means?" Jack asked. Donny seemed to be having a hard time processing.

"It means…" he started.

"In your own words, not your fathers," Jack said gently, squatting down in front of the settee so he was more or less eye level.

Donny seemed to be thinking on it, looking at Jack.

"You love your Dad and you want to be respectful of him, that's good. The thing is, you also need to base your ideas on what you learn for yourself, not just on what other people tell you. I'm not saying you should go to your Dad and tell him that someone else told you he was wrong, either, no matter what I think of his ideas. These are decisions you need to think about, get more experience of the world and then make up your own mind, do you understand?" The boy looked like he was trying to sort it out but he'd lost some of his belligerence.

"Kind of?" he said, finally, uncertainly.

"Goes for you, too," He said to the other two.

"Yes, sir," they said, obviously over the lecture.

"Think you can all behave now?" They nodded, but they still weren't looking at each other.

"An' I think you owe Captain Harkness an apology," Johnny said, though Jack wasn't all that concerned.

"Sorry Captain Harkness," Donny said, torn between being embarrassed and impressed. "Are you really a Captain?"

"Yep, RAF, retired."

"He was a pilot, and knows a lot of brilliant stuff about airplanes an' stuff," Stephen said proudly, as they headed back outside, Donny looking back as if he wasn't completely sure what to think.

"Alright?" Ianto asked as they came out, passing out cake and chocolate ice cream to the heard of small children, while his sister directed him.

"Finish up there, the ice cream is meltin'." Jack nodded to his partner and the young Welshman handed plates to the boys who went to rejoin their comrades but the fence.

Jack, nothing obvious for him to do, sank back into his chair. No matter how old he got, that kind of thing still surprised him, made him feel his age. At least maybe they'd got through to this one.

The rest of the party passed in reasonable peace and quiet. Lucy and Stephen were thrilled about the sleepover, though less so that both of them were getting to stay, and Alice had accepted the bag graciously without even really looking at the contents. Instead she hugged them both, and refused a ride to the hotel, saying that she didn't want to have to pull them away from something important tomorrow. Then, she got into her car and drove away.

"Well, think that's our cue," Ianto said.

Jack nodded. "You want to drive?" he asked abscently.

"You alright?"

"Fine, just…thinking." The incident with the boys seemed to have sapped some of Jack's energy and now he was quiet, thoughtful.

"Penny for 'em," the young man asked as he pulled the big vehicle out of the estate.

"Not worth it."

"Fine, probably a ha'penny in your change then."

"Probably." Jack had a bad habit of dumping his change on the dresser at night and scooping it up in the morning. Not all that unusual except that at his age, he'd never cleaned out the old coins, not to mention the odd bits of alien money, strange bolts and fasteners that he tended to absently drop into his trouser pockets without a thought. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised about that boy, Donny. I know there is a way to go, but still…"

"Yeah, still, Davy and Stephen have the right of it, same with the rest. It's changing."

"Yeah, I know, sometimes it seems only yesterday when we could be arrested for loving each other, the rest of the time it seems like change is glacially slow."

"Suppose so. When I was at school, being called queer was still a good way of getting a fight going. Now seems like the kids are more willing to give things a try, take their time sorting rather than assume."

"Exactly, of course it took decades of build up."

"Bit philosophical tonight," the Welshman said lightly.

"Yeah, suppose so. Just wondering about the world that my grandkids are going to inherit. Grandchildren, that's still a scary thought on its own."

"Yeah, need another reminder of what an old man I've saddles myself with."

"Keep it up and I'll remind you of exactly what this old man is capable of."

"Promises, promises," Ianto said turning into the underground parking, secure in the knowledge that he'd redirected Jack's thoughts along more pleasant lines. Oh, he'd pay for it later but in all the best ways.

They hurried into the Hub, anxious to switch over to night mode as they could get on with it. The main area was empty, and the Lorisians were probably still sleeping, or keeping to their rooms, but there was some music coming from the tunnel that led to the firing range and between the songs, what was most definitely a moan, not of the unpleasant variety.

Ianto looked at Jack. "Definitely don't want to know," he said.

"Sure? I could check the CCTV."

"Yes, besides, he's probably turned it off already."

"Not likely, not until he saves it for his private collection."

"You're jokin' aren't you?"

"No, why do you think I've been so careful about locking out the comms with him around? I don't necessarily mind, but I didn't think you would care for sharing with John."

"You're right, but that…" Ianto said as Jack took his hand.

"Then let's go downstairs, no cameras, no being disturbed…"

It was almost an hour later when the alarm went off. The four people who assembled in front of the screen had clearly not been expecting it. Commander Johnson, hair down around her shoulders, was wearing a tee shirt that Ianto knew he'd last seen on John Hart, while Jack's former lover was carrying a pistol in one hand, mother naked save for the handcuff dangling from one wrist. Johnson had the grace to blush, but considering their own state of undress, Ianto didn't see the point. He was wearing a pair of trousers, barely and he'd not noticed til he was out the door that they were Jack's and had no belt. Jack, on the other hand was wearing a pare of boxers, he'd grabbed when Ianto reminded him that they weren't alone, backward.

On the screen, Martha Jones looked at the four of them with something that probably started out as surprise.

"Martha Jones, this is a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt er… whatever…"

"Best be good, don't know 'bout the rest but unless you two are ready to join in, I for one…"

"Shhhh," that came from Johnson managed to sound more threatening than Ianto thought was possible but John Hart smiled his sexiest, heart melting smile towards her. Ianto decided he definitely didn't need to know any more, and was glad they'd not got any further than they had.

"What's up, Martha?"

"Just got a call from a friend in UNIT and…"

"Jeezzz, could you put some clothes on?" Mickey Smith walked into camera range and then turned away.

"ANYWAY," Martha said, shooting him a look. "Someone went fishing for background on one Alice Carter. Since the flag is with a Torchwood notify, she gave me the heads up though the official will come to you by morning."

"Have they, or you done the back trace yet?" Jack asked as Ianto immediately moved to the keyboard.

"Just finished, boss," Mickey said, still trying not to look at the Screen too closely. "Request came through from MI-5. I called in a favour and it came to them through the office of a cabinet minister, along with a new request for the background on one Ianto Jones, and the occupants of 4 Carrick Close, in…"

"Tha's Rhis and Johnny's address," Ianto broke in.

"Yeah, and here's the interesting thing, my contract says they were also interested in you, boss man. They specified Alice Carter, daughter of Captain Jack Harkness, that set off enough flags for a Jubilee party."

"Considering that I'm not listed, it would. Damnit, this has to be connected to Joe, I just can't believe…"

"Its alright, boss. They just want to know what to say. The official docs'll be in you're email first thing. Meanwhile, you want me to go over there, and sniff 'round?"

"Jack, Lois worked as a temp in Whitehall for a bit before we pinched her. I'm sure that we could manage…"

"Yeah, send Lois in. You shouldn't take long to figure it out. She still has her credentials and all."

"First thing, Jack, is this something…" Martha asked.

"It's not Torchwood, I think it's personal. I suspect its got something to do with the sudden reappearance of my ex son in law. I really shouldn't be asking any of you to be involved."

"That's total bullshit, Jack. Anyone comes after your family, they come after Torchwood, and we bite back," Mickey said vehemently. Jack smiled, looking at the people around him nodding their support, even John Hart. Ianto put an hand on Jack's arm.

"We're in this together, you should know that."

"Ok, Ianto, will you call Swanson and see if she can make sure there are extra patrols over at Rhi and Johnny? I don't think there's a problem but better safe…" Ianto nodded.

"Martha, tell your contact at UNIT to stick to the cover, if they try to dig deeper, I want a trace on it."

"I'll do the same with MI-5," Mickey said before Jack could ask. "Also tag anything else that they might think of."

"Thanks.

"We'll sort this Jack," Martha said before signing off.

"Too right," John agreed. "Not much we can do tonight but if you want, I'll put some more surveillance cameras outside eye candy's 'official' residence, see if anyone stops by. Help with the outside cameras here too, before we load up. But that's for tomorrow, if you'll excuse me, like to get back to…"

"He's right, Sir. We'll get this taken care of," Johnson said patting his arm awkwardly before following John Hart down toward the firing range.

"Since they've put me in the mix, I'll just tag the official tourist bureau website, see if anyone tries to hack in from there. Best call Ifan at the St. Dayffd, just to be sure, then we can get back. Jack, you know it'd still be ok. Yeah?" he said putting an arm around his lover.

"I've tried so hard to keep Alice out of everything and now…"

"Not your fault Jack. If you'd been the butcher they'd probably still be doin' it, just without the red flags."

"True, I guess I want to know why."

"Well, get it sorted, now why don't I make that call and you head back downstairs. Think you were about to show me you'd not got too old…"

"Oh, I'll show you a few things, Ianto Jones. And you look good in those trousers," he winked as he walked out. He wasn't distracted, not yet, but at least he was willing to try and Ianto could work with that.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I know its been a long time and I never meant to be away this long, but RL has a way of getting like that. If you are still reading, I hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review, my muses are being difficult at the moment.

Breakfast at the St. Daffyd with her father was an experience that Alice Carter certainly wasn't expecting to ever have. Of course, a night alone in an upscale hotel with an amazing view of the bay hadn't been on her list either. She hadn't been sure she believed her father or Ianto either but when she walked in and inquired about her reservation, they'd whisked her away to her current, lavish accommodations with a smile, and the bellman had mentioned on the way up (they'd not even let her carry her overnight bag, though it seemed a waste) that they handled 'special' guests from the tourist bureau regularly, with a look like she might be some undercover celebrity.

She'd smiled and just went with it. The room was wonderful and comfortable with a bath that would easily accommodate two people. After about an hour, she'd crawled out and found everything she needed in the bag. Ianto thought of everything, though how he'd got her sizes, she hadn't a clue, and settled down in the luxurious bed for the best night she'd had since Joe had come back into her life.

Alice had woken refreshed, to fresh tea and a call from her father asking if she'd like to have breakfast downstairs with him before she picked up the kids and headed out. She agreed, not entirely sure but found herself dressing in the outfit from the bag which not only fit, but flattered her. She'd have to ask how he managed one of these days, but for now, she headed down to the lobby. Jack Harkness was leaning casually at the end of the reception desk, talking or flirting, though with her father it was hard to tell which, with two men, one of whom looked like he might be the Manager, on one side of the divider. The other one, a nondescript fellow in a plain, dark suit, was standing next to Jack, with a kind of wary look about him, as if he were clocking everything around him, like her father, except that he didn't try to hid it. Seeing her, Jack smiled and said something to both men. They shook hands and with a wave, Jack came over to meet her and lead her to the dining room.

"Sleep well, Sweetheart?" he asked after a quick hug.

"Fabulous, Ianto's not with you? I need to thank him for getting me situated."

"No, he's back at the hub. The Lorisians want to experience Earth cuisine and culture, so he's trying to figure out the logistics of doing Sunday Supper, with our limited kitchen facilities and without accidentally poisoning them."

"You mean you aren't cooking?" She said, smiling as the waitress dropped off the menus with a familiar smile for Jack.

"The Hub still has no real kitchen. I keep meaning to do something about that but..." he shrugged.

"And you can't just have them 'round the flat," she nodded

"not without a riot, no. I need to do something about that, too. But that's not why I invited you to breakfast," he said, opening the menu and giving it a cursory look. Alice turned to her menu as well and let conversation languish until after the waitress had returned and taken their orders.

"Ok, Dad, what is it that you're not telling me?" she asked when the waitress was out of earshot.

"Does there have to be something going on for me to take you to breakfast when you're in town?"

"No, but I recognise the signs. Now, you want to tell me or shall I just assume that..."

"No, No," he said, afraid that he would destroy her trust and their fragile peace if he did. "What do you know about what Joe's been up to or why he's back in the country?"

"Dad, have you been snooping? I told you..."

"No, quite the opposite, in fact. Last night someone sent a bunch of inquires through various organisations, government offices, file searches for you, me, Ianto, even Rhi and Johnny."

"Oh my God, you think Joe…"

"Well, it could be general but the timing is suspicious, that and that they linked your name and mine, which isn't in the official record anywhere."

"I'm sorry," she said stunned and not a little worried.

"Nothing to be sorry for," he said patting her hand reassuringly. "But we need to figure out what he's up to."

"He doesn't know about you, Dad. I mean, about you know. I guess inside I never trusted him enough to tell him, well any of it actually."

"I know, sweetheart. I never thought otherwise. But the question remains, what is he doing and how. Not just anyone can ask someone to request these kinds of information. Can you think of anyone, did Joe ever mention a uni friend or a collegue who was in politics or associated with a cabinet minster or worked in Whitehall or…"

"No, not that I know of. Joe's an engineer, most of his friends at school were in engineering of one sort or another, except one who was an architect or physics or something. This is just all too much… and what about the children? I called earlier and everything, I should…"

"Everyone's fine, we arranged for extra police presence on the estate, and Andy will stop by at Rhi and Johnny's, we really aren't expecting an assault or anything like, just being cautious but it seems too much of an coincidence that after your run in with Joe, someone puts in a whole bunch of info requests on everyone connected with a kid's birthday party. Don't worry, we're handling that end."

"That is what you were doing with that hotel security bloke just now, wasn't it?" she asked, not even waiting for an answer. "I just can't think, I mean why and how would Joe get that kind of information or rather know who to ask? Maybe that's what was wrong with us, I never felt like I could trust him enough to tell him about you, about Mum. I started to at least a half dozen times but in the end I never did. I justified it as being safer. And Mum was never keen on him, not that her judgement was perfect or anything," she added hastily. For years she had followed her mother, taking up her side and blaming her father for everything. But after her mother's death she'd really started to think about it. Her father had stayed as close as she'd allowed him to be, never pushing for more, never fighting even when Alice could see the hurt. She caused turning him away, blaming him. Jack took it all, all of it, the way he had taken her mother's anger and her curses.

"Your mother was a wonderful woman," he said quietly. That was the other thing, he never had said anything against her mother, even when maybe he should.

"Did you still love her? After, I mean…" she asked, though this was the sort of thing she usually avoided and it certainly wasn't the time, but somehow she wanted to know.

"I'll always love her, and you," he said quietly, turing to face the waitress who had returned with their breakfast. Alice smiled at the waitress reflexively but she was thinking about what her father had said. It was easy to assume with his manner that her father took nothing seriously, especially love and sex. After all, he flirted with almost anything moving, and could turn serious to facile without even the blink of an eye. But she knew better, or at least she was learning.

"I don't want you worrying about ay of this," Jack said the moment the waitress left, even as he dug into his breakfast.

"I…" Alice wanted to tell him she wouldn't worry but she couldn't. "I just don't understand," she said after a moment. "I mean, he hardly paid any mind to you or mum when we were married except maybe to resent any time I spent with her." She didn't need to add that he'd had nothing to resent in her father's case. "He never showed any interest in the kids either, for that matter. I mean, he was never what you'd call a particularly hands on father. He played with the kids at least with Stephen, but he never volunteered particularly." Jack waited, eating hi breakfast with no particular expression. She wondered if he disapproved. It wasn't as if Jack had been the sort of father who was home at six in the evening but she realised that he made it up in genuinely giving her all of his attention. He would play her games, or get down on the floor and invent new ones with her. Joe had seemed… distant. He would watch a little tele with Stephen or play a bit but he never seemed particularly involved with it.

Alice wondered why she'd not seen it before or maybe she'd just not wanted to look and of course he'd been gone not long after Lucy's birth, would have been gone sooner if she hadn't let the weasel talk his way back after she'd thrown him out. The second time, he'd been preparing and wasn't keen to go, while he hadn't fought for the marriage or the kids, he'd fought for the house and against her getting a single pound for herself or them of maintenance. It had been looking like he was prepared for an extended and nasty legal battle when he'd announced he'd got a job out of the country and would be leaving. She'd always wondered if her father was involved but at the time she'd been to glad to see the back of Joe to care. Nor did she care when he'd failed to pay, as long as he stayed away.

"I don't know why, but with this going on, I need you to understand why I can't be as uninvolved as I'd promised I would be. I will try not to interfere where you don't want me to but…" He paused and she could see that he was bracing as if for an attack, which she had to admit, if she was honest with herself, was her first knee jerk reaction. But while she knew Jack could be Machiavellian, this just wasn't in him, not with the kids involved.

Alice took a deep breath. "I understand," she said, probably the last two words he'd thought he'd ever hear from her. "Whatever is going on, it looks like someone is using it, or me and the kids maybe Joe, to get at you, or you to get at me. Dad, I may not completely understand, or even want to but no one is going to use me and my children, nor are they going to take my Father, my children's grandfather way from us, not anymore. What can I do?"

Jack was rarely speechless, but there he sat, fork full of sausage halfway to his mouth, looking as though he couldn't decide whether he'd been struck with a wet fish or all his Christmas's had come at once. Finally he settled on the latter and put down his fork, still laden. Clearly this wasn't what he was expecting.

"I don't want you doing anything, but I'm not going to talk you down. Will you let us tap the phones? I can have the computer do the monitoring, only record or trace when it's Joe or suspicious?"

"Ok, I can agree with that," she said slowly.

"The extra CCTV and patrols by the house and the kids' school is easy, and I'm sure you've already told Stephen no walking home without an adult."

"Yes, I think his father showing up disturbed him that much, he didn't even complain."

"OK, I'm going to have them rig some panic buttons for you and the kids, clip them to their book bags, or jacket toggles or something, if he or anyone else tries to snatch them, it'll bring help. They have GPS, they'll be protected."

"Should I get a gun?" she asked, practically.

"Sweetheart…"

"Dad, Mum taught me how to shoot, I'm not helpless."

"I know you aren't, but I'd prefer you didn't, not now. Let's see, with luck, I'm just being overprotective and over reacting." He picked up the fork and tried to eat. They both knew it wasn't like him to be either. "We'll jut have to see."

Jack returned to the Hub with a lighter heart than he expected. His relationship with his daughter seemed to be holding and perhaps even flourishing despite what was happening. He was almost afraid to feel happy about it, as if it would somehow make it crumble. "Ianto," he called as he stepped through the door from the underground parking garage.

"Up here," his lover called from where he was standing on an upper walkway wearing long, heavy gloves, throwing fish to the pterodactyl. Myfanwy screeched, and buzzed Jack in greeting before returning to her dinner. Three of the Lorisian contingent watched from the railing outside the conference room in awe, as she executed several surprisingly graceful turns to catch her 'prey'.

"Magnificent," Marin said when Jack made it up to her level. "I have not asked before, what is this creature?"

"Myfanwy is a pterodactyl, a kind of flying reptile from the prehistoric era of this planet. She's the only one of her kind, the product of a temporal anomaly. We're giving her a home."

"It is sad that such a magnificent creature is alone of her kind. But good that she has found those to keep her company."

"Be down in a moment," Ianto said as he finished with the fish and offered her a final treat, her dark chocolate bar, take deftly from his gloved hand. The prehistoric reptile had proved, rather to their shock, honestly to be just as addicted to chocolate as the rest of the females in the Hub, the darker the better, and while the Dr. Cutter they had consulted about her health and general care had been able to give them some vague ideas about dietary requirements, they'd not ever managed to find a way to ask without taking it out of the realm of theory and requiring retcon. They did know that she liked it, it didn't upset her digestion, and as Jack said, it made her happy. It was the best they could do.

Ianto joined them, having got rid of the gloves and pail and cleaned up and donned his jacket again. "Jack, they've taken that load off. Call Captain Hart, he wants to speak to you about the surveillance. Also, Martha's going to drop that equipment at your daughter's this evening, and I've managed to sort the caterin' for this evening."

Not a bad day after all, Jack thought.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N will try to keep with the updating but an original is burning a hole in my head trying to get out. Still, here is some more story, you know what to do.

The genuine 'traditional' Sunday supper was a nice change of pace. Rarely did any of them actually get a proper sit down supper, their lives being just too chaotic. Rhys had barely made it back, leaving John Hart and Johnson up in London, sorting and working with the staff up there. Johnson's transfer was imminent and Ianto was hoping that her absence would keep his partner's ex from coming round, or maybe he would take to bothering London. Ianto wasn't sure but it seemed a good idea to him.

Jack sat at the head of the conference table, empty plate in front of him and smiled. The food had been good and they'd managed to account for Lorisian biology enough to avoid illness and after some serious discussion of ingredients, all had gone well. Rhys had amused them with tales of Sunday suppers past. They had known that Gwen couldn't cook but some of her attempts were hysterical and apparently from her stories, her mam was much the same.

"An' then she'd put this thing on the table, like a charcoal briquette it was…" They were all laughing even the Lorisians, after they got some translation.

"I am much the same," Marin said. The other members of her crew attending reassured her that it wasn't that bad but they weren't looking at her at the time, their eyes sliding all over the room like they were coated in Teflon.

They were still sitting around the table talking when Jack's strap begain to beep. "Excuse me," he said. "Probably just checking in." He slipped out and into his office before opening the cover and checking the projection.

"Bout time," John Hart said impatiently. "So we've checked all the CCTV cameras in the lovely Alice's neighbourhood. They weren't tampered with, but we found a couple extra camera's that oughtn't be there. We've sorted for them."

"You didn't destroy them, did you? That will be even…"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. No, Mickey just hacked them. He's refeeding them the most boring days from the legit cameras' backlog. The angles are close enough that unless they actively hang round here, they'll not notice. Johnson is questioning the neighbours, her cover is that there's been someone vandalising the CCTV in the area."

"Good work, John," he said.

"Oi, no gettin' soft on me all of a sudden."

"I'm not. I just really appreciate it."

"Care to show that appreciation in a more tangible fashion? Booze, maybe some of that Garali root, sex…"

"Garali root is banned in six sectors for good reason, and I thought you were domesticated?"

"I was planning on including my lovely Rachel. You'd enjoy her, Jack, her tastes…"

"Enough," Jack said laughing. "I'll buy you a drink next time you're in town, meanwhile, everything else?"

"What, I spent the rest of the day as a beast of burden. You'll get a report on all that from the others I'd imagine…"

"Yeah, when there is something, I know," he said, trying to hide his frustration.

"Jack, nothin's goin' to 'appen to 'er, we'll see to it, yeah?"

"Yeah," he said and broke the connection. He knew John avoided the emotional thing as much as he could. Instead he headed back to the conference room where two of the Lorisians were packing the leftovers under Ianto's supervision.

"It is only fair that we contribute, we have been doing little to repay your hospitality."

"Think nothing of it, you have suffered a great shock and time is needed to recover," Jack said, more aware that they had lost a crew member, a family member, and that there was little that could be done.

"So it is, more so as there is nothing to return to his birth-clan," Marin said sadly. Jack nodded.

"He was an in law," he explained to his people, "the engineer."

"We have out mourning period, after which the body is cremated at a joint ceremony, half to remain with us, to be interred with the ashes of our clan dead, the other returned to his," she explained more fully.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ianto asked softly. They hadn't much thought about the engineer who died trying to save their ship, or the one Lorisian who had kept to their rooms.

"Nothing, unless…" Marin hesitated and they waited. "My daughter, she has not left our quarters, she has no mourning whites, and feels she cannot appropriately appear. Do you think?"

"Would it be appropriate for me to take her measurements, or does it need to be…" He paused, not sure how to make this happen, though he knew he could.

"We can provide you with… specifications," she said, the translator tripping a little over the word.

"Then we will do all that is necessary to make sure you are accommodated," Jack said smoothly. The discussion had dampened the mood and slowly people drifted away, saying their good nights.


End file.
